


新邮件

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 转生王设定。OOC有。我想试着写一下老夫老妻的那种甜。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	新邮件

[1]

武藤游戏收到了一封新邮件。

「我在美国了。能帮个忙吗？我的行李因为银饰的关系被海关扣押了。」

邮件的内容令他眼皮一跳。他看了一眼发件人：亚图姆。

他很想吐槽什么却又无力吐槽。

他觉得胸口有点痛，像是被牙齿并不锋利但仍是具有攻击力的栗子球咬了一口。他觉得头也有点疼，像是被惯用魔法攻击的黑魔导士用法杖敲了一下。——他将它们归结为熬夜复习功课的锅，总之他今天整个人的状态都不太好。

——要去吗？

——嗯。我想会是一场非常精彩的决斗。

他揉了揉太阳穴，回复了那封邮件。

「你已经在美国了？」

「对。你现在忙吗？帮我打个电话给海关。我现在很急。」邮件里还附上了运输单号和相关负责人的电话。

他想起一周前亚图姆还说自己终于学会了网购，第一次在网上买了喜欢的银饰。当时的表情，兴奋得像个孩子。

不知道被扣押的是不是新买的那些呢？亚图姆没有银饰大概会很痛苦吧……

不管怎么说，还是要帮忙才对！

他拨打了那个电话。手机里传来嘟嘟嘟的声音，他的手指也叩叩叩地敲击着桌面。但其实两种声音完全不合拍。

“您好，该单号由于超重暂时无法寄往美国，您还需要加付超重部分的费用。很抱歉由于工作上的疏忽现在才向您告知这件事，给您添麻烦了。真的非常对不起！”

“……”

超重？他感到眼皮又跳了好几下。

撂了电话后，他如实将超重的悲剧发给了亚图姆。在等待对方回复的间隙里他的思绪有些飘忽，脑海中浮现出各种各样的银色手链、项链、腰链、戒指……啊，戒指！

他打开聊天软件把亚图姆上周忘在他家的尾戒拍照发了过去。

「最近太忙忘记和你说了，它在我家里。不带去美国不要紧吗？」

网络另一端的亚图姆几乎是秒回：「伙伴你在说什么？我还没有去美国啊。」

“天哪！”那一瞬间游戏反应激烈到从座位上跳了起来，脑袋“砰”地撞在了书架上。这下子是有够痛的，像是被某条青眼白龙轰了一炮。他揉着头缓缓地坐下来，呼吸，吸气。

您收到了1封新邮件。

您有10条未读信息。

您有11条未读信息。

「もう一人のボク」来电，是否接听？

“对不起，”他接起了电话，声音有些沙哑，“我果然是看书看傻了。” 

[2]

于亚图姆而言，这一早上发生了很多莫名其妙的事。

先是位于大洋彼岸的劲敌打来一通莫名其妙的电话。

“我告诉你，我非常忙，对你这种悠闲到无所事事的恶作剧没有兴趣！如果你想用它作为拒绝参赛的借口，我会让木马派专机去接你们！听着！我不允许你们退缩！无论是你亚图姆，还是他武藤游戏！我都会名正言顺打倒你们！让大家看看谁才是决斗者之王！”

还没来得及开口，对方就挂了。

“海、马！你这家伙……”被吵醒的亚图姆咬牙切齿地将手机调到了静音。

不久，亚图姆又收到了一通不认识的电话。他并不想理，但对方似乎很执著。或许不是广告？总之他还是接听了。——“你没法参加比赛了是吧，嘻嘻嘻嘻，我是不会帮你的。这次决斗王的称号就归我了。嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。老天果然眷顾我！嘻嘻……”他立刻挂了电话并将对方拉黑。

手机通讯录里，第一个联系人是「Aibo」。也是A字段唯一的一个联系人。

修长的食指忍不住在那个对他而言具有特别意义的称谓上停留了一会儿，又迅速移开了。

聊天软件里，「Aibo」的头像也还是灰色的。

不，等等……

那个头像竟然亮了起来：「最近太忙忘记和你说了，它在我家里。不带去美国不要紧吗？」

「伙伴你在说什么？我还没有去美国啊。」

他有一种很不好的预感。

[3]

“我不是说没关系了吗？”

游戏哭笑不得地看着站在自家门口倚着门框气喘吁吁的身影。

“但伙伴的声音听上去很不开心。”

“才没有。”

亚图姆没有戳穿他的谎话，只静静地凝视着他的眼睛。四目相对间，没有咄咄逼人的紧迫感，他能感觉到亚图姆对自己的尊重与无处藏匿的担心。

又是这种温柔到无法抗拒的目光。

“哎。”游戏叹了一口气，像只泄了气的皮球。“我收到了一封诈骗邮件。”

“诈骗邮件？”

“嗯，发件人是‘亚图姆’，里面的内容又很符合亚图姆的情况，我迷迷糊糊地就相信了。幸好后来有问你，既然你不在美国我就放心了。反正只是诈骗邮件而已！想要骗钱而已！我没有转钱过去也就是说现在没事了你不用担心我！是的，就是这样……”他越说语速越快，说到最后，反而戛然而止了。因为这些语无伦次的解释显然只会令亚图姆的眉头锁得更紧。

“能让我看看那些邮件吗？”

“呃……”

对视了仅一秒钟后他就宣布放弃，爽快地向亚图姆上交手机。后者仔细翻阅了每一封邮件，神情也随之缓和了很多。邮箱里的最后一封邮件中，对方说希望能帮忙垫付行李超重的费用——这才是诈骗邮件真正的目的。

“我还以为……对不起，是我想太多了。”亚图姆将手机还给游戏，带着一丝歉意。

“你不用道歉。”游戏垂下头，他知道亚图姆只是怕自己受伤。“要说对不起的是我。竟然会相信邮件里写的，竟然会相信你在美国什么的……”

肩膀上蓦地多了一份重量，他抬起头，亚图姆近在咫尺的脸庞霸占了他的整个视野。“如果我去美国，不，应该说，我无论去哪里，都一定会告诉伙伴，绝对不会一声不吭地离开。我不会再留下伙伴一个人！”这些话的每一个词、每一个音节里，都渗透着不容置疑的坚定。

兜兜转转这么久，他们好不容易才能重逢。

永远在一起。——这是他们的约定。

“另一个我……”

“怪我之前没说清楚，美国的比赛，我当然会去，而且要和伙伴一起去，但绝对不是现在。现在这么关键的时刻，我要在伙伴身边为伙伴加油啊！”说到这里，亚图姆不禁扬起唇角，划开一个浅浅的自信的微笑，却如同一束暖阳，能把整个世界照亮。

沐浴在这样的笑容里，再怎么失落的人都会瞬间打起精神来吧。

“嗯！我知道的，你这些天顾虑到我的学习才刻意不来打扰我。我也有好好复习功课！所以……所以我就说我大概是看书看傻了！”他挠挠头，也笑了起来，圆溜溜的紫眸仿佛又恢复了往日的灿烂，闪烁着流光溢彩。

或许说是天使也不为过。像这样温暖又温柔的笑颜。

亚图姆轻轻拨开游戏的刘海，缓缓低下头，闭上眼，额头与额头相抵。

“另一个我？”

“嘘，我在充电。”

明明才几天不见，却恍若相隔百年。对亚图姆而言是这样，对游戏而言亦如此。

时间或许真的就静止在这一刻，予以他们传递无限的思念。有些话，不用说，这样简单的一个动作就能代表所有。

[4]

“另一个我的电量充满了吗？”

“还没有。”

“是因为接触面太小了吧？”

“嗯？”

游戏拿开亚图姆架在自己肩上的手，向后退了几步，接着他飞快地扑进那个温暖又熟悉的怀抱中。需要充电的不是只有一个人。

“你这样我会得寸进尺的。”眉头扬起，双手自然地环上了他的腰。说话间，呼出的气刚刚好地擦过他的耳际。

“我想你可能是邮箱被盗了或者是上次网购银饰的时候个人信息被泄露了，你最好去检查一下账号的安全信息。”

“拒绝转移话题。”

“还有你的尾戒不要忘记带走。”

“对了，不知道这次比赛优胜者的奖金够不够买个钻戒。”

“……”

下一秒，城之内的出现及时给游戏解了围。尽管台词并不动听。

“你们两个！光天化日之下在家门口搂搂抱抱！伤害了多少路过的单身狗你们知道吗！”其嗓门之大，使本来毫不在意的路人们也齐刷刷地将目光投向了这边——游戏和亚图姆超有默契地光速分开，原地站好。

“城之内你叫这么大声是要让全世界的单身狗都听见吗！”杏子瞪了城之内一眼，转而微笑着对游戏说，“游戏，时间不早了，一起去考场吧！”

“嗯！我去拿包！”

“城之内是羡慕了，因为舞最近都不理他。”

“本田你给我闭嘴！”

最后，亚图姆站在游戏的家门口，面带笑意目送这群吵吵闹闹的好朋友从视线中离开。

他在心中默默地为他们祝福：加油啊。伙伴，还有，大家。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记（对不起我是个话唠这是一个很长的后记）
> 
> 17年3月6日，我要铭记这个历史性时刻。我竟然有一天会动笔写BL同人！而且一天就写完了！暗表有毒！我要原地爆炸！我我我好久没写小说了，好久好久没有填平一个坑了，好久好久好久没有当天挖坑当天填满了！啊啊啊啊这种幸福感来得太突然了！
> 
> 这是第一次写BL，我有尽力去尝试新的文风，但是不知道为什么从[3]开始又变成了以往粉红气泡满天的言情走向。对不起啊，我不仅把Aibo写得这么软，连王样都软下来了（实在是很喜欢他们对彼此的体贴和温柔）。至于[2]其实我觉得整个删掉也不影响阅读……我没舍得删，我就是想看“中二的海马”和“A字段唯一的一个联系人”。
> 
> 写这篇文的灵感来自真实事件改编。我知道某位挚友没多久就要去美国某大学读书了。前些天QQ邮箱里收到了“她”的邮件，说她已经在美国某大学里了，急需某快递公司发货，让我帮忙打电话联系。我当时傻乎乎地就信了，还去打了电话。对方说钱没付所以货不能发。幸好我当时很懒，嫌邮件麻烦就QQ私聊她，结果她说她根本不在美国！因为QQ邮箱隐藏了邮件地址只显示了发件人真名，再加上邮件里连大学名字都对，我就以为……
> 
> 【顺便借此也提醒一下大家，就算是来自亲友的邮件也要当心被骗。】
> 
> 事后我觉得很抱歉，我们关系这么好，她怎么可能不请我吃一顿后再走呢！如果这样的事发生在暗表身上，以Aibo的智商应该不会被骗钱，但他对于“自己竟然相信另一个我会一声不吭就飞美国”这样的想法会感到很内疚吧？真的很难想象Aibo和王样之间会产生什么误会，因为他们对彼此都太了解了。可是有一点小误会才更能增进感情啊！反正他们很快就能释怀！我爱他们一本正经的告白日常！
> 
> 对不起我不会写KISS也不会开车，以前也从来没有写过，这样的肢体互动可能是我的极限（我要求和母上额头抵额头还有扑着要抱抱，结果被她吐槽说：你到底在写什么糟糕的东西？）。
> 
> 如果这样也能让你觉得甜，希望可以留评让我知道。
> 
> 感谢你读到了最后。
> 
> danlanqiqi 170306
> 
> 其实文中有一个隐藏的sex。可惜似乎大家都没有看出来。我给死党提示她也没能猜到。我明天试试看能不能写个段子作个补充。失败的话，过几天直接在这里公布答案。
> 
> 提示：文中有一样东西没有交代清楚。或者说，有什么地方是你觉得换成别的也能成立？


End file.
